Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37589255-20190103152256
Wow. I was gone for one day and suddenly we're deciding on logos lol. Anyway, I've seen a couple of people write fan fictions on Keefe and Fitz's death, and I was inspired to write one of my own...on Dex's death. So, um, this is a rough draft and I'm not sure if it's any good, but I'd love to hear your feedback on it! Ps. Thanks to the people who wrote fan fictions on Fitz and Keefe's death, it made me want to try it out too :) The second Sophie saw the body hit the ground behind the trees, she took off running in it's direction. She vaguely heard someone scream her name, demanding to know where she was going, but she ignored them, almost tripping over her own feet as she raced towards the trees. Panic mixed with dread inside of her head as images of her friends flashed through her mind. Biana, twirling her silky brown hair around her finger. Keefe, smirking the way he did after he delivering some epic "Foster teasing." FItz, flashing his movie-star smile at her, his teal eyes twinkling like stars. Each name sent a harder pang through her body, her breath catching in her throat at the mere thought of any of her friends dying. ''' '''Sophie finally reached the trees, doubled over and gasping for breath, her heart pounding its way out of her rib cage. Her eyes darted frantically around the lush area, skimming over various plants and trees until they finally found the body. A blood-curdling scream escaped from her mouth as she took in the gruesome scene. A short, skinny boy with dirt-streaked strawberry blonde hair lay on the wet forest floor, startlingly still, limbs splayed in awkward angles. Red liquid pooled around his neck, his head drooping to one side and mouth slightly agape. His face was ghostly white, sending chills through Sophie's spine. Her lungs constricted and she struggled to breathe as one name that had not crossed her mind earlier registered in her head. Dex. Scrambling, she reached for his neck, desperately hoping to feel at least a faint beating of his pulse. That's when she knew all hope was gone. The strangled sob she had been holding in broke loose as she noticed all the things she'd missed before. His chest was no longer rising and falling. His pulse was no longer beating. His ears were no longer hearing. And, Sophie realized with a start, his eyes would never open again. ' '''She clutched his torn shirt with shaking hands, her knuckles white with fear. Tears leaked from her eyes as the horrifying truth hit her hard. ' 'Dex Dizznee, the boy who introduced her to Foxfire, sat with her at lunch, helped her with alchemy, worked on gadgets tirelessly to help them defeat the Neverseen, her ''best friend, was dead. Dead in a battle he was fighting for ''her. '' She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving with sobs. He was gone. Gone forever. ''' '''And all because of her.